This is a renewal (years 16-20) of an interdisciplinary training program in Cardiovascular Biomedical Engineering dedicated to training 8 predoctoral students. Trainees will receive education in the biological and engineering disciplines focusing on cardiovascular health. A major goal of this program is to meet the demands of a growing biomedical engineering field and interdisciplinary workforce. This program takes advantage of the strong expertise in bioengineering and cardiovascular biology present at the University of Arizona, with special emphasis on cardiovascular devices, cardiovascular imaging, and cardiovascular mechanics. Training faculty are independent researchers with a shared commitment to graduate training. The faculty have a strong record of support and are actively involved in collaborative research activities. Clinical and industrial experiences will foster the development of translational research projects for trainees and prepare them for the modern workforce. Training within this program involves laboratory and didactic experiences. The didactic component includes the core biomedical engineering graduate curriculum plus coursework on innovation, writing and statistics, and the availability of numerous elective graduate courses and regularly scheduled forums and seminars. Trainees perform research rotations and projects in participating laboratories. They participate in informal discussion groups and have multiple opportunities to present their research in oral and poster form. Progress of the trainees is monitored by the trainee's mentor, their respective graduate program, the training grant program committee, and an external advisory board. Effectiveness of the training program is evaluated by the external advisory board and an internal steering committee. Graduates of this training program from the last 10 years are now engaged leadership in leadership positions in biomedical industry, government, private foundations, and academic institutions. (End of Abstract)